A device is described in German Patent No. 35 36 377 and European Patent Application No. 218 251, where the door handle can be swivelled into and out of the handle recess provided for it. The swivelling axis is designed to be vertical. This known device initiates the identification and the unlocking procedure when the door handle is pulled, while the identification and the locking procedure can be initiated by pressing on the door handle. This device is not sufficiently reliable in operation, which can be a serious disadvantage, especially when using the device in a motor vehicle. The door handle can be inadvertently pushed inward, especially in an accident, which can then lead to inadvertent locking of the vehicle door if the authorization ID means is within the range of the query device of the control unit.